iPod Shuffle
by Tori Stone
Summary: A self-imposed challange! iPod on shuffle, first 20 songs become songfics. This should be interesting. Mostly centered around DannyxSam! Now up: Freakin' Perfect
1. Introduction

MKAY. I was listening to my iPod and I thought to myself: "Tori! You need to challenge yourself. Songfics almost always have the lyrics in them, and it's just...lazy. The lyrics are telling the story for you, you just fabricate the story around it. So, write songfics, BUT WITHOUT THE LYRICS IN THEM."

Which is what I'm attempting to do here.

I put my iPod on shuffle and typed the first twenty songs that popped up. Well, the first twenty songs with lyrics. I have some classical music on there that popped up, but...eh. I figured I'd go with the ones that have lyrics. So here are the songs:

1. Enchanted - Taylor Swift  
>2. Misery - Maroon 5<br>3. Fruit Machine - The Ting Tings  
>4. What About Now - Daughtry<br>5. White Horse - Taylor Swift  
>6. We're All Mad - Natasha Bedingfield<br>7. All Around Me - Flyleaf  
>8. Firework - Katy Perry<br>9. The Climb - Miley Cyrus  
>10. The Great Escape - Boys Like Girls<br>11. Hot Air Balloon - Owl City  
>12. That's How You Know - Amy Adams (From the musical Enchanted)<br>13. I'm A Believer - Smash Mouth  
>14. Dog Days Are Over - Florence and The Machine<br>15. I'm Yours - Jason Mraz  
>16. Breakeven - The Script<br>17. I'm With You - Avril Lavigne  
>18. Freakin' Perfect - P!nk<br>19. Emergency - Paramore  
>20. I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab For Cutie<p>

Okay, I don't own any of the songs listed above. I don't own Danny Phantom. If I end up mentioning something else in the one-shots that doesn't belong to me, it DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. (:

These'll range from friendship to romance to angst. No character death, though. (:

Mostly DannyxSam. Yay. :D

I'll write a one-shot for each one. The one-shots will be completely independent of each other, so feel free to skip around. (:

Hope you enjoy it! :D

- Tori


	2. Enchanted

Rated: K+  
>[For kissing and brief language]<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enchanted<em>**

Taylor Swift

From the album _Speak Now_

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

**August 8, 2011**

* * *

><p>I <em>really<em> didn't want to be at this stupid ball.

I mean, honestly. I'm a goth. Goth's don't _do_ masquerade balls. Curse you, peppy mother, for forcing me to do this. Don't you have a life outside of torturing me?

At least I'm not wearing pink.

And at least it's not in the stupid school gym. I mean, how cheap is that? Ugh.

Anyways, the entire junior class of Casper High was crammed into a ballroom. Everyone was wearing masks, so it actually looked pretty cool. Except for, you know, Dash. Who was wearing a mask that had a giant '#1' stamped across the forehead.

In the words of Ember_...what a dipstick_.

People were up dancing. I was sitting at one of the tables, torn between amusment at Dash attempting to find Paulina (how could you _miss_ that giant pink discoball of a dress she was wearing?) and complete annoyance at the fact that the black corset of my dress, combined with the feathery mask on my face, was constricting my breathing. I was actually considering getting up and ripping the dang mask off, when I saw him.

He was walking in with someone else. But, damn. I recognized those icy blue eyes instantly. He saw me right as I saw him; our eyes locked. And he smiled.

That sweet, crooked half-grin that sent my heart thundering in my chest.

_Danny_.

He was walking past the dancers, making a direct line to me. Tucker was trailing along behind him, appearing confused. Until he recognized me.

"Pardon me, miss, but have we met?" He asked quietly when he reached my table. His eyes were sparkling at his little charade; I decided to play along.

"Why, no, I don't think we have!" I giggled. Leave it to Danny to make me, the only goth at Casper High, _giggle_ like a popular.

"Care to dance?" He held his hand out to me; Tucker stood off to the side, watching with a stupid little smirk on his face. But I didn't care.

"I'd _love_ to," I smiled, taking his hand. He led me out to the dance floor, off to the side, and began dancing. He wasn't the greatest dancer; but I knew that from the other dance we went to.

"You're quite the dancer." He murmured, grinning at me again. I laughed.

"Wish I could say the same for you..." I grinned cheekily as he clumsily attempted to twirl me. _God, he's so cute_.

"Why, miss! You remind me of a certain sarcastic and mean friend of mine!"

"Really? What's her name? Maybe I know her..."

"Oh, her name's Samantha. But she prefers to be called Sammy-kins. And if you call her Sam, she likes to kick you with these huge, lethal combat boots."

I was considering kicking him right then and there, since I was wearing said combat boots. I know, I know. You'd think I would have switched them out for heels or something. But no. I love my combat boots. But he was giving me this smoldering little grin that was making my brain go fuzzy. So I just bit my lip and grinned at him again.

We danced like that all night, joking around and flirting. Even though I knew it was Danny beneath the blue-and-white mask, I couldn't help but feel a little more confident in myself since I couldn't actually see his face.

Apparently he felt the same way. Because at 11:55, he led me out of the ballroom, out on a little balcony. We were completely alone; the stars were twinkling up above us. And he was watching me, a curious smile on his face.

"Miss, I can't help but look at you and wonder...if you're in love with someone?" His voice was so serious compared to the lighthearted, joking tone he had been using before. I swallowed, gazing up at him. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks when I nodded. "Who do you love?"

It was such a simple question. Who do I love? I knew the answer immediately. His name was filling my mind as his face inched closer to me. In fact, it was so close, when the blue mist streamed out of his mouth, it washed directly over my face. We both gasped.

"_Shit_," He growled, glancing up at the sky before shooting me an apologetic smile. "I...I have to go. I'm sorry!" And with that, he was gone, melted back into the crowd in the ballroom. The clock struck midnight just as Skulker went streaking by overhead.

_Nice timing._

The dance ended at midnight. I saw no sign of him as I was ushered out of the building and into my car.

When I got home, I stripped out of the dress slowly, hanging it carefully in my closet. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I gently set my mask on my bedside table and began pacing.

"Who do you love?"

Such a simple question. _You_, I wanted to say. _I love_ you, _Danny_. But the words had not come. the kiss had not come. No, Skulker had come.

"Who do you love?"

Danny. Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny...

"Who do you love?"

"Danny," I sighed, leaning back into my bed. "I love you, Danny. Tonight was...enchanting. You were enchanting. You _are_ enchanting, and I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that, he was kissing me. He was laying half-on me, his arms wound tightly around my waist. His lips were smashed into mine, and he was kissing me furiously, as if his life depended on it. My hands were wound in his raven hair, while I pressed myself against him, wanting nothing more than to feel his body heat radiating against me.

He pulled away reluctantly, his eyes searching mine hungrily. I was at a complete loss of words.

"My my, miss. It was enchanting to meet you." He winked.


	3. Misery

Rated: K+  
>[for brief kissing]<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Misery<em>**

Maroon 5

From the album _It Won't Be Soon Before Long_

* * *

><p><strong>Misery<strong>

**August 9. 2011**

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't answering her phone.<p>

It was driving Danny insane.

He had been trying to get a hold of her all day, since he had a nasty run-in with Valerie early in the morning. They had fought, and Valerie had called him a good-for-nothing freak.

Now, usually, that wouldn't have bothered him. But he'd been thinking about Dan a lot lately - about how easily he could become Dan - and then Valerie went and called him that. Not the most encouraging thing ever, but then again, she wasn't the most encouraging person ever.

Not like Sam.

Danny gritted his teeth in frustration when her voicemail rang out in his ear. He hung the phone up, then checked his call records. He had already called Sam 17 times. And he left at least 12 messages.

She was gonna kill him.

But Danny wasn't exactly one to cover up his wounds. He liked to let them be, to wear his heart on his sleeve. Sam knew that, even though she was one to cover up her emotions. Danny had to fight her to get her to say what she was feeling.

"Why won't you answer me?" Danny growled to his phone.

Well, if it's a chase she wants, it's a chase she'll get, he thought. He shoved his phone in his pocket and transformed to Phantom. Within minutes, he was floating outside of Sam's bedroom window. He could see her inside, settled on her bed with her laptop on her lap. She did not appear to notice him, even after he phazed into the room.

"Sam." He said. She jumped and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Danny! Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She wheezed, clutching her chest. "What's up?"

"I've been calling you all morning," He said quietly, pointing at her phone. It was mere inches away from her.

"Oh," She said guiltily, glancing down at the small phone. "Sorry, I've been really into this all morning. Is there something you need to talk to me about?"

"Valerie...told me I was a good-for-nothing freak..." He mumbled, settling on the foot of her bed and phazing back into his human self. Sam arched an eyebrow at him as she closed her laptop and set it aside.

"Since when do you care what Valerie has to say about Phantom?"

"Since I found out how easily I could become Dan!" He glanced up at her. "I mean, I really am a good-for-nothing freak! I could become evil so easily, and just the thought of being capable of hurting you and everyone else I love puts me in absolute misery..."

"Whoa, Danny. Calm down. You're not evil. You never will be evil. Okay?" She placed a hand on his arm, which sent his heart beating twice as fast - and loud - as it was before. "I know you, Danny. You're not evil. You're a good person. You protect me and Tucker on a daily basis, you have a heart of gold. You're sweet, funny, loyal, trustworthy, caring...you're good, Danny." He was watching her closely, smiling when she blushed at her compliments. He placed his hand over hers.

"You're evil," He whispered. Her eyes widened at him.

"W-what?" She mumbled.

"You're evil, Sam. How do you do this to me?" He pointed to the blush on his cheeks. "Or this?" He raised her hand and pressed it against his chest so that she could feel his erratic heartbeat. "I don't know anyone else who can do this to me. Why do you do what you do to me?" He began leaning toward her, completely aware of the fact that her hand was still pressed into his chest.

"I-I..." She mumbled. She appeared to be completely incapable of forming a coherent sentence. Danny smirked at her before brushing his lips against hers. His smirk deepened when she gasped.

"Now I'm gonna get you back," he muttered before pressing his lips down on hers again.


	4. Fruit Machine

Rated: K

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fruit Machine<em>**

The Ting Tings

From the album _We Started Nothing_

* * *

><p><strong>Fruit Machine<strong>

**August 9, 2011**

* * *

><p>I was gonna <em>kill<em> Gregor.

Or...Elliot?

Whatever.

I was gonna kill him. Because no one hurts my Sam the way he hurt her. No one breaks her the way she's broken. She was sprawled across her bed, crying harder than I've ever seen anyone cry. She was inconsolable, even to Tucker, who was sitting beside her, rubbing her back soothingly. And I was just standing in the doorway, gaping at her like an idiot. Because the rage that stormed through my veins rendered me immobile.

What was it about him that made her go so crazy? What did he have that I don't have?

Maybe Sam likes being mistreated. Maybe she enjoys the guys who drop a few fake accents here and there and then cash in on her heart. They treat her like she's a dirty vending machine; just put in a little effort and she'll spit out her affection.

That was probably because she doesn't ask questions. Sam loves like no one else I've ever known. She loves the ones that need loving without hesitation. And she loves with a passion. To be on the recieving end of her love...no man would ever need anything else. If she loved me the way she loves animals, or her ultra-recyclo vegeterianism, I would never, _ever_ need _anything_ else. I could literally _live_ off of her love. That's how amazing she is.

And to see her broken and crumpled because of some other guy who used her?

"Sam?" I said quietly. She sniffled and gazed up at me through blood-shot eyes. I crouched down beside her bed so that our faces were even with each other. "Do you want to get back at Elliot?"

She nodded.

"Good. Because I have a plan."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tucker and I were sitting on the steps to the high school, waiting for Sam. I was glowering at Elliot, who was lounging across a picnic table, sucking face with Star. He was disgusting.<p>

"You really think this is gonna work?" Tucker asked me apprehensively as he watched Elliot. "He seems kind of...distracted."

"I'm positive it'll work." I growled. Sam would be there any second.

I knew it was her the instant I saw the shining black Mustang peel into the parking lot. I grinned when she got out of the driver's seat; her long, pale legs were revealed by a small black dress. Her hair flowed freely around her shoulders, lazily catching the sunlight. She was smirking, as everyone's attention had been drawn to the new arrival. Her eyes locked on mine instantly.

Her smirk deepened as she breezed past Elliot's table, ignoring the sudden outbreak of whispers. "Is that _Manson_?" "_Sam_ Manson?"

Elliot saw her as soon as she walked past. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists when he leapt off the table, leaving a very confused Star mid-kiss. He tossed his arm around Sam's neck, bending low to whisper something to her. She glared up at him and hissed something back. He appeared to be confused, before a greasy smile slid onto his face. He said something and touched her face. She glanced at me and pointed.

I strutted over to them rather quickly. She slid out from under his arm and smiled when I wrapped mine around her waist. "Is there a problem?" I asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, _Fenton_." He spat, still looking at Sam.

"Well, now you are." I said, stepping in front of Sam slightly in a subtle effort to sheild her from his wondering eyes. "Sam's unavailable to you now, so if you want to leave a message for her, you'll have to leave it with me."

He just spluttered at me. So I spun around and walked with Sam back to the school. "We'll have to sell him on it," I murmured to her. She grinned up at me and nodded. I stepped behind her and wrapped both of my arms around her waist. I picked her up and spun her around, grinning when she laughed exhilleratedly. I was enjoying this entirely too much. I set her gently down on her feet again and nudged her with my shoulder. She was blushing sweetly, driving me crazy.

"Sam!" Elliot screamed behind us. We both turned and looked at him. He was running after us, waving his arms around like an idiot. "Sam, wait! I want to talk to you!"

Sam glanced up at me. I tried to give her a look that begged her to stay there with me, where I could protect her and keep her safe. But she just gave me a small smile and slipped out of my grasp. Elliot led her to a secluded, shady spot off to the side of the sidewalk leading to the school.

"That went really well. You guys looked _really_ convincing," Tucker murmured as he walked up beside me. He had his and Sam's bookbags slung over his back.

"I just hope she doesn't fall for him again..." I muttered. They appeared to be in the middle of a deep conversation; neither one of them was smiling. Sam looked extremely annoyed with him. I prayed that she really was.

But then, just as I thought she was about to rejoin me and Tucker, she did something I would never forget.

She placed her hands on Elliot's shoulders and forced him down on his back. She crawled on top of him, taking care to press her body against his. Her face was close to his, her lips inches away from brushing across his. She was smirking at him. Right when it appeared she would kiss him, she blew a raspberry right in his face and rolled off. She laughed when he screamed indignantly, before spinning on her heel and walking toward me and Tucker.

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly when she was within hearing distance.

"Oh, I left him wanting more," She smiled. She planted a quick kiss on my cheek before turning to Tucker to reclaim her bookbag. I stood and stared as they entered the school together, arm-in-arm.

_One thing's for sure_, I thought as I laughed at Elliot, who was trying to sweet talk Star again.

_I have Sam fever_.


	5. What About Now

Rated: K+  
>For a brief mention of injury<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What About Now<strong>_

Daughtry

From the album _Daughtry_

* * *

><p><strong>What About Now<strong>

**August 9, 2011**

* * *

><p>"Danny..." Sam muttered. She'd seen him disappear into the trees of the park moments after Tucker had sucked Skulker into the Thermos. He'd gotten hit. Hard.<p>

"Go find him. I'll take Skulker back to the lab and explain what happened to Jazz," Tucker said, running towards the Fentons as he did. Sam just nodded and started toward the park.

He was spread-eagled beneath a tree, his mouth slightly open and his eyes closed. A large gash was spread across his chest. He stirred when Sam dropped to her knees beside him.

"Shh, Danny. I'm here. I'm gonna take care of you, okay? Just relax, the pain will stop soon." His eyes fluttered open, locking with Sam's. "You'll...have to change back to Fenton. I can't get to the cut with your shirt on..."

Silently, he flashed into Fenton. She pulled his shirt off and tucked it beneath his head, giving him a pillow to rest against. She pulled her spider bag off of her back and pulled out a first-aid kit she kept handy. After three years of Danny having his powers, she was quite used to playing nurse to him when he got hurt.

"This is going to sting a little..." She murmured quietly. He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. Sam took one of his hands in hers and let hims squeeze when she poured the peroxide over the wound. "Sorry, sorry..." she whispered as his face twisted in agony. "I'm so sorry, Danny..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam." He said after the stinging had died down. She was wrapping gauze around his chest. She paused and stared at him; he was watching her, his shocking blue eyes radiating seriousness. "It's not like you hurt me."

"No, but it is my fault that you're hurt." She said, resuming her wrapping. "It's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" He asked.

"I'm the one who made you half-ghost. I freakin' half-killed you! And if that wasn't enough, deadly ghosts are now trying to kill the other half of you because of what I did! So everytime you get hurt, it's my fault."

Danny caught her hands in his. "Sam, don't you dare think like that. I love what I am. I love what you made me."

"But I know that part of you just wants to be normal..." She murmured, dropping her gaze to their hands. "Part of you resents that you'll never be a normal teenager. Part of you resents...me,"

"I do not resent you, Sam." He said feircely. He took her chin in his hand and forced her eyes up. "I love you. You have made me into the man I was meant to be. I'll love you for the rest of my life for that. But, getting hurt...it makes me realize that life is short. It could end at any second. It's a lesson that everyone should learn, but most people don't learn it until it's too late. I'm not taking any chances." He pressed his lips against hers. "I love you, Sam. I'll always be right here beside you. My love for you will never die."

Sam was overtaken by the emotion of the boy before her. He was struggling to sit up, she could tell; his face was contorted in pain. "I love you too, Danny. Now, please lay down before you hurt yourself even more..."

He grinned and lay back. Her hands were still caught in his; he squeezed them gently.

"Are you sure you love me?" He whispered.

"Positive."

"What about now?"

"Danny!"


	6. White Horse

Rated: K

* * *

><p><em><strong>White Horse<strong>_

Taylor Swift

From the album _Fearless_

* * *

><p><strong>White Horse<strong>

**August 9, 2011**

* * *

><p>I was at my wit's end.<p>

I'd spotted Elliot in the park. With Star.

_Shocker_.

I honestly don't know _why_ I even give him the time of day anymore. This is the fifth time I've caught him cheating on me. Third time with Star. Why am I so surprised? Why am I so hurt?

Probably because of that stupid puppy-dog pout he gives me when he apologizes. I _swear_, the only person I've ever seen with a better puppy-dog pout is Danny. Elliot cocks his head to the side, widens his eyes, and pokes his bottom lip out. Add a little flop of black hair falling across his eyes, and you've got Danny.

I was just standing there like an idiot, watching them play tonsil hockey. Until I pointedly cleared my throat.

"Sam!" He leapt away from Star like she was a disease. The ugly blonde just smirked up at me, laughing evilly at the glare I shot at her. "We were just...I mean, I..."

"Save it." I spat. I spun on my heel and stormed away, ignoring him when he shouted for me to wait. He was too late.

I have to admit, I did enjoy it when he groveled. It made me feel loved in a sick, twisted way. He was begging for me, the way he always did after he got caught. But, really, I knew better. I was just feeling a little cartharsis. The aching pain of my heart being shattered into a million pieces was temporarily numbed by his persistant begging. I was addicted to it. It made me feel like...like a princess. Okay, calm down, I know I'm a goth and everything, but I am a girl, after all. Don't I deserve to be treated like one every once in a while?

I mean, it's not like Danny or Tucker ever treat me like a girl. No, I'm 'one of the guys' to them. It doesn't really bother me that Tucker thinks of me like that; he could think of me as an octopus and it wouldn't bother me. No, it really got me that Danny thought of me like that.

Because I thought of Danny as so much more. For so long, I pined after him. I tortured myself at night, wondering what it was about me that was so unappealing to him. Was it that I wasn't pretty? I wasn't popular? I was so obnoxious with my beliefs? It killed me inside, seeing him drooling over Paulina; I was so depressed. But I couldn't physically hurt myself; I'm a little squeemish when it comes to blood. I would never tell Danny that, since I'm the one who always bandages him up when he gets hurt, but...I don't know. It freaks me out a little bit.

I guess that's what drew me to Elliot. I knew he would hurt me, probably repeatedly, and I really wanted to be hurt. I wasn't good enough for Danny, so why not settle for the bottom of the heap?

"Sam...please," He gasped. Was he..._crying?_ "Sammy, you're my princess. Please, don't leave me...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"First, you _don't_ call me Sammy. You don't call me _anything_ anymore. And second, I'm _not_ your princess." I said. I was really getting bored with his begging. I wanted to see the only boys in Amity who hadn't hurt me. Tucker and Danny. My boys. "It's too late, Elliot. I'm done."

I didn't stay to listen to him beg anymore. My heart was broken, as usual. Seems like it's been broken more often than not lately. Of course, Danny and Tucker were completely unaware of that fact. I could tell Danny was sensing something was wrong with me, but he had no idea. And I intended to keep it that way.

I was on the verge of tears when I stopped in front of the Fenton's. I could see Danny and Tucker lounging on the couch, lazily flipping through the television channels. My heart throbbed painfully at the realization that comfort was mere feet away; I practically sprinted into his living room.

I opened the door without knocking. I knew they kept the door open. Because, when the greatest threat in town is ghosts capable of phazing through solid walls, locking the front door seemed a little...pointless. And I knew I was close enough to their family to just walk in whenever I wanted.

That didn't stop the boys from looking a little surprised when they spotted me. I was just standing there, staring at them. I guess I looked a little rough. Danny stood immediately and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug.

I snuggled into the crook of his neck, allowing a few tears to escape as his comforting scent overwhelmed me. This is why I love Danny. He doesn't ask questions, he just knows exactly what I need without me asking. Call it a psychic connection, I guess.

"It's okay, Sammmy," He whispered. "Everything's alright now."

I knew he was right. I'd left Elliot in the dust without looking back. And being there in the warm, familiar embrace of my best friend, I knew I would never have to look back.


	7. We're All Mad

Rated: K

* * *

><p><strong><em>We're All Mad<em>**

Natasha Bedingfield

From the album _Unwritten_

* * *

><p><strong>We're All Mad<strong>

**August 10, 2011**

* * *

><p>Danny was really worried about Sam. She had gotten into a huge fight with Paulina during lunch; that was when Paulina called her a mad person. It was harsh. Sam just turned around and walked away; for a minute, Tucker and Danny thought she had just gone to the bathroom or something. But she wasn't in fifth period, and the boys didn't see her after school. So she had ditched.<p>

Her parents were gone on a cruise, and her grandma was visiting some friends in Florida. So Sam was alone. Danny bid Tucker farewell after school and flew to Sam's, drifting outside of her window hesitently. He could see her inside, curled up on her bed. The lights were turned out; a single candle flickered by her bed.

"Sam?" He whispered as he poked his intangible head through her window. She glanced up at him; his heart stopped when he realized she had been crying. "Why are you crying?"

"She's right." Sam spat, turning her head away from him as he fully entered the room. "I am mad."

"No, you're not," Danny said quietly, settling on the bed in front of her. She glared at him.

"Yes I am. Have you not seen me lately?" She gestured to herself. "I'm crazy! I'm the only goth in Amity Park, I don't eat meat, I fight with you and Tucker all the time..."

"Are you _kidding_ me, Sam?" Danny said loudly. "You have a _half-ghost_ sitting on your bed, and you're telling me that _you're_ the one who's mad?" She chuckled. "If anyone's mad around here, it's me."

"No," she mumbled. "You're not mad, you're a hero. I'm just...me."

"What's wrong with being you?" Danny asked softly. "You're awesome."

"Shut up, Danny. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Partly. But I'm also saying it because it's true."

Sam rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. For once in her life, Paulina's right. I'm mad. Might as well get used to it..."

"Sam, if you're mad, then I'm mad. Tucker's mad. Jazz is mad. We're all mad." He leaned forward and took one of her hands. "Think about it, Sam. Everyone's mad in their own way. It's what makes us unique. Besides, everyone needs a little madness in their lives to keep things interesting."

Her mouth twisted in a small grin. "Despite what Paulina may think of you, you're beautiful."

"What? No, no I'm not. You're absolutely crazy."

"You protest what I say too much. You're beautiful, even if you don't think you are." Sam stared at him, her disagreement still evident in her face. "Paulina just likes to tease you because she doesn't understand you. And you know people like to point fingers at what's not understood. But Sam, I know you. I know what an amazing person you are. I understand you, and...I love you."

Sam's eyes lit up. She smiled radiantly at him for a moment, before faltering. "N-no you don't...you're just saying that to make me feel better..."

"No. I mean it, Sam. I love you." He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against hers. "I love you," He repeated in a whisper.

"I-I...I love you too," She smiled. As Danny watched, the clouds in her eyes disappeared.

"Look at that!" He whispered, raising his hand and brushing his fingers across her cheekbone beneath her left eye. "Colors fade the grey away..."

Sam smiled at him. "You're so corny..."

"But you love it."

"Yeah, so? You're a dork."

"But I'm _your_ dork." He grinned.


	8. All Around Me

Rated: T  
>[for violence and death]<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>All Around Me<em>**

Flyleaf

From the album _Flyleaf_

* * *

><p><strong>All Around Me<strong>

**August 10, 2011**

* * *

><p>It had started as a normal ghost fight. Danny was fighting Skulker, while Tucker and Sam stood off to the side. Sam hadn't been herself lately; her grandmother had died suddenly, sending Sam into a deep, spiralling depression. She had been taking more risks, throwing herself into the middle of dangerous fights with the excuse of attempting to help Danny. Tucker was making sure Sam didn't do anything brash while someone as dangerous as Skulker was around.<p>

"Your pelt _will_ adorn my wall, whelp!" Skulker shouted, firing several rockets at Danny. Danny dodged them easily and fired a blast of ectoplasmic energy at Skulker's head.

"Not likely, tin-man!" Danny replied. Skulker's metallic armor flashed dangerously as he launched a large, purple beam at Danny. Danny shot past Tucker and Sam while the beam followed behind. Sam realized what was about to happen before it happened; she seized Tucker and shoved him to the ground without a moment to spare.

The pain of the beam was incredible. It was like fire coursing through her body; her scream felt loud and frightening against her ears. Distantly, she saw Danny's look of horror as the realization of what had happened hit him like a ton of bricks.

And then she was on the ground.

"Sam!" She could feel Danny around her, pressing against her skin like a strong breeze. "Oh my God, no, please..."

"Is she dead?" Tucker's voice was fading quickly.

_No...I'm alive...I'm alive..._

"Sam?"

"Grandma?"

She could hardly believe it. Her grandmother was standing before her. Danny and Tucker were no longer beside her. Sam was standing in the middle of the park, completely alone except for her grandmother.

Who was standing.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?" Her grandmother asked. She shuffled toward her, holding a hand out. Sam went to take it, but found that she could not move.

"Gr-grandma...am I dead?"

"You tell me."

Sam pondered it. She felt alive; she could still feel the echoes of pain in her body, and yet...her grandma was standing before her. Her wheelchair-bound, recently deceased grandmother was standing before her as if she were totally alive.

"Sam, please don't leave me...I love you...Sam, please..."

"Is that Danny's voice?" Sam asked shakily. The restrictions around her waist tightened. "Am I feeling Danny?"

"I believe you are." Her grandmother's voice began fading as a white mist filled Sam's vision. "He's tethering you to life."

"I-I'm alive," She gasped. Her eyes opened in slits; bright, white sunlight blinded her. Danny's anxious face was filling her line of vision.

"Sam?" Her hands lifted blindly to touch his face. "Sam, I love you...please talk to me..."

But she was fading away again. She could see Danny's tear-filled ice-blue eyes beseeching her.

And then she was settled beneath a tree at the top of a hill in the park. Her grandmother was no where to be seen; Sam was utterly alone. Or so she thought.

"Up here," A familiar voice rang out from the bottom of the hill. Sam turned and saw Danny, Tucker, and Jazz climbing the hill. They appeared not to notice Sam, who was on her feet.

They were much older, Sam could see that. They had to be at least 30 years old. They settled on the ground beside Sam.

"So..." Tucker said quietly. Something was going on among them. "Should we get started?"

"I guess," Jazz said softly. She glanced at Danny, who was glaring at the ground. "Fifteen years ago today...Sam died."

"Don't say it like that." Danny growled.

"Danny, it's been fifteen years. It's time you come to terms with it."

"N-no!" Sam gasped. She crawled toward them, jumping in front of Danny. He glared past her at Jazz. "Danny, _no!_ I'm alive! I'm right here, you _have_ to see me!"

"Danny! I'm here, I'm with you!"

The hillside scene was fading away; 30-year-old Danny was slowly transforming into 17-year-old Danny, who looked terrified. She tried to smile at him, but found that every single muscle in her body was aching. She could not see Tucker; Danny was filling every inch of her vision.

"Sam...Sam, please..." Danny's voice was broken with sobs. "Don't leave me...I need you..."

"D-Danny..." She breathed. She heard him gasp and cry something incoherent as he clutched Sam closer.

"I thought you were dead..." He moaned, holding her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm alive...I could feel you...all around me...and I'm alive..."

She heard Tucker screaming into his cell phone for an ambulance as Danny planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, too." She murmured.


	9. Firework

Rated: T  
>[for language]<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Firework<em>**

Katy Perry

From the album _Teenage Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Firework<strong>

**August 10, 2011**

* * *

><p>Sam slammed her laptop closed. Hurt, anger, and betrayal stabbed through her chest, making tears well in her eyes.<p>

_I hate Adam!_ She screamed in her head as the tears spilled out over her cheeks. She had been IMing with an old friend, Rosy, when Adam had stolen Rosy's laptop. He'd said a lot of nasty things to Sam, and, thinking it was Rosy, Sam had gotten extremely confused and begged to know what she had done wrong. Adam had made a complete fool out of Sam, not to mention, Rosy had thought it was hilarious. Rosy had willingly given Adam her laptop, knowing how much Sam loathed him, and how much he loathed Sam.

**_You're a freak! You freaky Gothic weirdo! You have no friends, just do us all a favor and go kill yourself, bitch!_**

Sam gasped as a particularly powerful sob wrenched her chest. "No...no, no, no..." she moaned. Adam's insults began swimming in her mind, calling forth the legions of insults that she had stored away from Paulina and company.

**_Ugly..._**

**_Freak..._**

**_Loner..._**

**_Whore..._**

**_Bitch..._**

**_No one will ever love you, slut..._**

**_You're a failure..._**

**_Why don't you make our lives a little easier and go jump off a bridge..._**

Suddenly, her room felt very small and very crowded. Sam couldn't take it; she was beginning to feel like she was caged in. She stumbled to her window and threw the window open, pausing when a cool blast of fall air rushed over her skin. She carefully climbed out of the window frame and slid down the rain gutter attached to the side of the house. When her feet touched the ground, she started running. She ran as fast as she could, allowing the wind whipping at her face to push the dark thoughts away. She ran like her life depended on it, not caring about the searing pain in her muscles that was begging her to slow down.

She ran all the way to the park, where a rogue tree root snagged around her boot. She was sent crashing to the ground, landing uncerimoniously on her stomach. It knocked the air out of her; for a moment, she just laid there in shock. Then the tears came, hot and heavy. She rolled to her side and curled into the fetal position, allowing her pent up sobs to shake her tiny frame.

_Maybe he's right..._ She thought sullenly, bitterly wiping tears off of her face. _Maybe I _should_ just kill myself...that way, I won't ever have to face the pain or these insults ever again..._

"Sam?" Sam froze for an instant before sitting bolt-upright. She'd heard him, she knew it was him...but where was he? "Sam..."

Suddenly, he appeared. His concerned face swam out of the shadows, which were briefly eliminated by the blinding flash of light caused by Danny switching from Phantom to Fenton. He dropped to his knees beside her, lifting his hand to brush a tear away from her face.

"Don't _touch_ me." She hissed, cringing away from his outstretched hand. He hesitated, looking at her questioningly, before dropping his hand to his lap. Something was definitely up, here.

"What happened?" He asked softly. She wasn't looking at him; her glare was fixated on a single blade of grass caught in her fingers.

"I don't want to talk about it." She huffed. She tore the blade out of the ground, tore it into tiny shreds, and plucked another blade. Danny's eyes widened at the action; Sam was actually hurting a living thing? Granted, it was grass, but still. Sam never hurt anything living. Not by choice. Something big must have happened to her.

"Sam, I want to help you. Please, let me help you." Danny shifted so that he was sitting closer to her, his head bent at an awkward angle in an attempt to make eye-contact with her. She clenched her jaw and turned pointedly away from him.

"Okay...fine. Don't talk to me. But I'm not just gonna leave you here to freeze to death, Sam. I'm taking you home."

"No!" She gasped, whipping around to face him. "I don't wanna go home."

"Then you better get talking, Manson," He gave her his best crooked grin, hoping it would convince her to talk to him.

She eyed him carefully, sighed, and began.

"I was talking to an old friend of mine...Rosy...when this guy...Adam...stole her laptop and started talking to me as if he was Rosy. And I didn't know. He started insulting me...and he told me I should go kill myself...and I honestly thought it was Rosy...until she took the laptop back and acted like it was no big deal, like it was some harmless little thing. I hate Adam, I've always hated Adam, and Rosy knew that. Adam hates me too. So...so now I'm here, crying like a baby, because...I think Adam may be right,"

Danny was rigid. His fierce glare sent shivers down Sam's spine. "What did he say?" He forced the words through clenched teeth.

"He...called me a freak. And a gothic weirdo. He told me I have no friends, and then he said _'Just do us all a favor and go kill yourself, bitch!'_"

"I'll _kill_ him." Danny growled. "I swear to _God_..._I'll kill him_."

"_Stop_ it, Danny." Sam said sharply. "He's right, I am a freak. I just need to accept it and move on."

"You are _not_ a freak." Danny said. His voice was dangerously low. "You're...you're...God, Sam, there aren't even words to describe you."

Sam stared at him, wondering where he was going with this. "You have this spark. I don't know, you just have it. It's incredible, but it's just a spark. You let people like Adam and Dash and Paulina bring you down with insults. Like you believe you are what they say. You let them trample on your spark, you let them put it out. But I swear, if you would just let that spark grow, you'd be unstobbable."

"I don't know how to ignite a spark, Danny." Sam said impatiently. "I sure as hell know how to let the spark die, but it seems like you're the one who always ignites it in me."

Danny stared at her through pensive ocean-blue eyes. "You're worth so much more than all of them. And someday you're gonna leave them speechless. They're not gonna believe what they see in you. You just have to show them exactly what you're worth." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Let your spark shine, Sam. Own them. You own them." And with that, he planted his lips forcefully against hers.

She felt a small explosion in her chest. The spark was definitely there; in fact, it had flared into a roaring flame. The insults that had plagued her were swallowed up by the flame, leaving behind warmth and determination. And when her eyes closed, there was only one thing she could see:

Fireworks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I just wanted to let you guys know that I had absolutely **no** idea what I was going to do with this song when it first popped up on my shuffle. I didn't want to do the obvious, "Oh it's Fourth of July and there are fireworks exploding over us, I love you, let's get together!" crap fluff, so I was a little stumped. I wanted it to have meaning, I wanted the raw emotion of the song to be communicated in my writing, but I had no idea how to even start._

_I was actually inspired by true events earlier this very evening. The names have been changed obviously, but I was in Sam's place. Everything Adam said to Sam was said to me. Yeah...not the most encouraging night of my life. But then, as I was sullenly re-reading my stories, Firework came on my iPod. I couldn't help but smile._

_Anyways, if anything like this has ever happened to you, everything Danny says to Sam is me saying it to you. You have a spark, a completely unique and individual spark within you. Don't you dare let others put that spark out with rude, untrue insults. You are a beautiful, wonderful, fantastic human being. In the words of Katy, "ignite the light and let it shine, just own the night like the Fourth of July!"_

_On a side note, if you're reading this, and you're guilty of bullying someone the way Adam bullied Sam, it would probably be a good idea to find that person and apologize as soon as humanly possible. Whether you know it or not, you're inflicting real emotional damage to a real human being. In the words of Plato: "Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle."_

_I genuinely hope you readers have taken the time to read this little note, and I hope it offers some kind of encouragement to you. To those who faithfully read and review every story I post, you guys give me a reason to continue doing what I love. From the very bottom of my heart, thank you._

_God bless,_

_- Tori Stone_


	10. The Climb

Rated: K

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Climb<em>**

Miley Cyrus

From the soundtrack of _Hannah Montana: The Movie_

* * *

><p><strong>The Climb<strong>

**August 12, 2011**

* * *

><p>"Way to go, Fenton," Danny grumbled to himself. The Box Ghost had just escaped...again. "God, can't you do anything right?"<p>

"Danny?"

Danny whipped around to find Sam standing on the ground below him, staring up at him questioningly. "Who are you talking to?"

"M-"

"If you're about to tell me you're talking to yourself, you better not land. Because I'm going to be forced to smack you. Because if you're seriously saying that kind of thing to yourself, you need to get some sense knocked into you."

"I was talking to myself, Sam." Danny mumbled as he landed beside her. Dejectedly, he flashed into Fenton and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked utterly defeated. "The Box Ghost got away again, and...I'm just starting to wonder if this whole super hero thing is really what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Of course it's what you're supposed to be doing, why the heck else would you be a half ghost?" Sam said jokingly. She nudged him gently with her shoulder when he did not respond. "You know you're good at what you do. Sometimes, people just...get lost on the way to becoming what they're supposed to be. It doesn't mean they're bad at what they do, it just means they're human. You can't let every mistake you make drag you down, Danny. That's not fair to you."

"It's just...this whole thing is such an uphill battle. Everyone is against me, Sam."

"What about me and Tucker?" She asked gently. "We're for you. Always. We're your biggest fans...next to Jazz."

This got a small chuckle from Danny. "I just don't like when they get away. I feel like a failure."

"You can't always win. Sometimes you're going to have to lose. That's just life. It sucks, yeah, but it's life. We can't win every battle we fight. But you know, that reminds me of something my grandma always says. 'Who cares about the destination, when getting there is half the fun?' You said that being Danny Phantom is an uphill battle...well, the climb is what makes you a hero. The fact that you're willing to climb, to get out there and risk your own safety for people who have no idea who you are or why you're helping them...that's what makes you _you_. You can't let that break you, Danny. Sure, it may knock you down occassionally, but it can't break you. You're stronger than that. I know you are."

Danny stared at her. _Since when is Sam so...smart? Well, she's always been smart, but...since when is she so encouraging? God, she's so pretty...she's perfect. What did I ever see in Paulina? I've fallen head-over-heels for my best friend._

"Sorry, I know it's weird for me to be so happy-go-lucky, but...you kind of make me that way, Danny. Seeing you hurt hurts me. I want you to be happy. I'd do anything to make you feel better again. Please go back to being my extremely annoying best friend?"

Wordlessly, he stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. She snaked her arms around his waist and gently squeezed.

"You're the reason I keep fighting, Sam." Danny said gruffly. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Just...try to remember, there's always gonna be another fight. You know that, right? There's always gonna be someone else out there who's gonna try to tell you that you'll never be good enough, you'll never reach your goal. You have to promise me that you'll stay strong. No matter what. Seriously, you're the only hope this town has."

"It's moments like this," He tightened his grip around Sam slightly, "that I remember most. Not the victories or the losses. It's the moments that I get to share with you and Tucker in the middle of all of this. You guys have no idea how much you mean to me. I love you."

Sam stiffened. _Crap, did I just say that out loud?_

"I l-love you...guys," Danny added quickly, grimacing when she pulled away. "I meant to say 'I love you guys.'"

Sam examined him closely, arching an eyebrow. Danny's heart was racing; beads of sweat appeared on his brow.

"I love you, too," She finally whispered. She planted a soft kiss on his lips, leaving him gaping. "Now, if I were you, I would catch the Box Ghost, since he's prowling around behind you,"

Danny spun on his heel and lunged forward, grabbing the Box Ghost by the shirt. He sucked the ghost into the Fenton Thermos and shot into the air, spinning and twisting, shouting in ecstasy. Sam watched from the ground, grinning at his excitement.

"Keep your faith, Danny," She murmured quietly.


	11. The Great Escape

Rated: K

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Great Escape<em>**

Boys Like Girls

From the album _Boys Like Girls_

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Escape<strong>

**August 12, 2011**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations class of 2008!"<p>

The Casper High senior class of 2008 screamed excitedly. Hundreds of mortar boards flew into the air, spinning and twisting between each other before plummeting to the earth where their owners were celebrating.

Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley grabbed each other in a manly, friendly hug. The best friends were graduated, finally. They laughed excitedly, thumping each other on the back. They made it. They made it through high school in one piece.

Of course, it hadn't been easy. There had been a few close calls for both of them, more than a few for Danny. But they were there.

The two boys were caught off-guard by a sudden weight hooking around both of their necks from behind. Turning toward the source of the weight, they each laughed delightedly; Sam Manson was hugging them both, her arms around each of their necks. Her violet eyes were sparkling with happiness; of course she was happy. The prospect of never having to go to school with Paulina, Dash, Star and Kwan made her positively giddy with excitement. She cheered more when Paulina walked across the stage than she did for Danny or Tucker.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Tucker asked excitedly. The three were settled in Sam's convertible Mustang, trying to pull out of the congested parking lot.

"Absolutely! I still can't believe your parents agreed to this, Sam!" Danny laughed from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, well, it helps that they don't know we're all going to the same college," Sam grinned. "They think this is my way of saying goodbye to you guys!"

They laughed. A loud horn honked at them from the left; Valerie waved from the driver's seat of her Ford Explorer. They waved back happily, before Sam finally managed to pull out of the parking lot.

"So they don't know we're all going to the same college?" Danny asked in disbelief as they drove down the highway. "You never told them?"

"Why on _Earth_ would I tell my parents that I'm planning on attending college with you two? The two people they hate? Especially since I was trying to convince them to let me go on this road trip with you morons," She laughed, her eyes on the road.

"We're headed to the beach first, right?" Tucker asked from the back seat. "I'm wearing swim trunks under this gown!" He unzipped his graduation gown and showed them a pair of incredibly pink swim trunks. Sam cringed at them in the rear view mirror; Danny laughed and gave Tucker a high-five.

"TMI, Tuck. TMI!" Sam laughed. "But yes, we're headed to the beach. Did you guys bring the stuff?"

"You mean, the pictures of Paulina, Dash's letterman (which I stole), and all the other stuff we're gonna burn in the bonfire? Yeah, it's in those paper bags in your trunk."

"Cool! What was with the plastic hearts?" Sam asked, glancing at Danny. Curiously, his face turned a deep scarlet at her question.

"I had this idea. When we get to the beach, we each get a plastic heart. We write the name of the person we think we love, and bury the hearts in the sand. We'll write our names on the outside of our hearts. Then, in 30 years, we can come back and dig them up. Just for a laugh."

"So like a time capsule?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, a time capsule." Danny grinned. He had a plan, a wonderfully devious plan, involving Sam's plastic heart. But it could not be put into action until later that evening.

They stopped for gas after a few hours. While Sam filled the car up, Danny and Tucker were inside the gas station, buying as much junk food as they could carry. Danny managed to find Vitamin Water in Sam's favorite flavor, XXX; he bought her a large bottle.

"Aw, Danny! Thank you!" She laughed delightedly and gave him a huge hug. He smiled and hugged her back, closing his eyes when her scent washed over him.

"No big deal," He grinned.

A few hours later, the three friends were running toward the beach. Laughing excitedly, they splashed into the water, not caring that they were getting their clothes soaked. Sam screeched indignantly when Tucker splashed her; her shouts were even louder when Danny tackled her into the water.

"Bonfire time!" Sam declared happily a few minutes after the sun had set. They were all soaking wet as they clambered out of the ocean.

A few minutes later, they were standing before an impressively tall mound of stuff. This stuff consisted of photos, clothes, shoes, and a doll that looked suspiciously like Paulina (which Danny had tossed in, grinning sheepishly when Tucker chuckled knowingly). Sam took the lighter and started a fire in several different places. They all screamed in delight when the pile went up in flames.

"Goodbye high school, hello rest of our lives!" Sam punched the air excitedly.

"Let's do the hearts now!" Tucker suggested. He extracted the hearts from a small paper sack and passed two to Danny and Sam. The hearts popped open on a hinge, revealing a small slip of blank paper. Tucker passed each of them a pen, and they split off a small ways from the fire. Sam plopped down on the sand and chewed on the end of the pen, wondering whether or not she should write Danny's name down. Danny was a few feet away, glancing furtively over at Sam as he scribbled the name down. Tucker glanced nervously at Danny as he scribbled a name down. Finally, Sam scribbled a name down. They stood and moved toward the fire again, laughing nervously as they glanced at each other.

"So...now we bury them." Sam said. The boys nodded. They knelt and began digging through the sand, wondering who the others had written. Sam finished burying hers first; she was still straightening up when Danny and Tucker finished as well. "Well, I'm gonna go unload everything to the beach house. You guys want to help me?"

"Sure!"

Several hours later, Danny quietly crept out of the house. He tiptoed down the creaky wooden steps leading from the back door to the beach before taking off running toward the smoking remains of their bonfire. He dropped to his knees where Sam had been standing and began digging feverishly. His fingers scraped across the plastic surface; he gave a delighted, triumphant laugh as he pulled the heart out of the ground.

"Danny? What are you doing?" Sam's voice rang out behind him; he yelped and spun around to see her standing in the sand in her pajamas, staring at him quizzically.

"I...uh...changed my mind on my heart! I...decided to write someone else's name down..."

"But that's _my_ heart." Sam pointed at the plastic in his hands. "Yours is over there. Were you...trying to peek at my heart?"

_Oh crap._ "Uh..."

"You can look. But only if I can see yours. Is that okay?" She smiled and walked around him, kneeling where his heart was buried. Danny nodded in disbelief. He waited until Sam had his heart in her hands before smiling at her.

"On three?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded.

"One...two...three!" They popped the hearts open and unfolded the slips of paper. They each gasped in disbelief as they read their own names, written in the other's handwriting.

"Me?" Sam whispered.

"You," Danny blushed. "And you...me?"

"Always,"

They stared at each other for a moment longer, before giggling and looking away.

"So...where does that leave us?" Sam asked quietly, glancing up at him.

"Something...more than friends," Danny smiled. She smiled back, brilliant blush still on her cheeks. They were silent, each clutching the other's heart, before Sam thought of something.

"Who did Tucker write down?"

They crawled to where Tucker had been standing. Sam dug through the sand, gently setting Danny's heart by her knee. She pulled Tucker's heart out of the ground and popped it open, unfolding the paper quickly. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God! I knew it!"

"Who is it?" Danny asked, crawling around to peer over her shoulder. "My _sister?_"

"Tucker! I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed, thrusting Sam's heart in his pocket and taking off at a sprint toward the house. Sam laughed happily, watching as the boys emerged from the house, locked in a wrestling match.

"We're finally free," She murmured through her grin.


	12. Hot Air Balloon

Rated: K

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Air Balloon<strong>

Owl City

From the Album _Hot Air Balloon_

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Air Balloon<strong>

**September 3, 2011**

* * *

><p>It was a kind of nervous joy that made his chest feel like expanding until it exploded. Nervousness, because he was getting ready for his very first official date with Sam. Excited because...well...he was going on a date with Sam. A date. No more blushy moments. No more awkwardness. That's right, Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson were <em>finally<em> dating.

And Danny couldn't be happier.

Although, he could do without the nerves that came with preparing for their first date. He wanted it to be good. But not too over the top. He wanted to impress her, since it was _Sam_. But he didn't want to overdo it...I mean, it _was_ Sam, afterall. His best friend since pre-school.

He sighed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was hopelessly ruffled, as usual. His blue eyes were unusually bright; they usually were when he was nervous or stressed. His button-up black shirt was creased over his belly-button. His jeans were old and ratty, along with his tennis shoes. He groaned and walked away from the mirror, shaking his head at the realization that he would not be able to look any better than he did. He dug out a half-full bottle of cologne - the only cologne he owned - and dabbed a bit on. One more fruitless attempt to tame his hair, and he was transforming into Phantom, soaring out his open window in the direction of Sam's house.

He landed about a block away, transforming into Fenton. He hadn't been sure, before, whether to show up as Phantom or Fenton - not that it really mattered. I mean, the whole town did know about his alter-ego now, what with the whole Disasteroid incident. But still. It felt more...right to be Fenton around Sam. Because when he was with Sam, he felt normal. He felt right.

He paused at a small cart parked on the sidewalk. An older woman was selling flowers. He bought a single red rose, smiling gratefully at the woman and handing her the cash. She thanked him profusely, babbling about how none of her friends would ever believe she had sold flowers to Danny Phantom.

The butterflies in his stomach kicked into overdrive when he rang the doorbell of Sam's mansion. He waited impatiently for her on the porch, nervously casting glances over his shoulder every few seconds as if fearing an attack. The nerves were almost too much to handle; he was about to bail when the front door opened.

The second he laid eyes on her, all feelings of nervousness left him. He smiled from ear to ear. She was gorgeous, as usual. She wore a simple black skirt that stopped half-way down her thighs, not exactly revealing, but very flattering on her small frame. A purple tank top clung to her torso, revealing the pale skin of her shoulders. Her raven hair fell in a perfect sheet down her head, stopping just above her shoulders. Her cheeks were glowing a light pink. She smelled amazing, sweet and simple. Standing there staring at her, he realized how stupid he'd been before, worrying about his clothes and hair. All that mattered was that he was there with her, that they were together.

"You look great," She offered nervously, smiling sheepishly at him. He grinned stupidly.

"Eh, no big deal," He shrugged. He handed the rose to her, which she accepted happily. "So...you ready to go?"

"Always!" Sam laughed. She tucked the rose into his shirt, giggling when he protested. "What's the matter, big powerful Danny Phantom afraid of being poked in the chest by a thorn?"

"No, I just don't want you to lose that flower!" He said indignantly, gingerly turning the stem over in his hands. "I paid good money for this, you know. I'm not rich like you, I can't just go out buying flowers willy-nilly..."

Sam punched him playfully in the arm. "So, what do you have planned for this most special of days, good sir?"

"You'll see!" He laughed. He snapped the stem away from the flower, ignoring Sam's cries of protest at him harming a living plant, and tucked the flower behind her ear. He made sure there were no thorns there to stab her, before smiling and taking her hand. "I figured we'd start with a walk through the park,"

"You? A walk? Shocker, I would have thought you prefered flying," Sam smiled up at him.

"Oh, I do. But it's nice to kind of slow down every once in a while, just take time to enjoy the little things," He grinned at her, gently squeezing her fingers between his. She blushed and smiled, returning the pressure on his fingers.

Danny led them through the park until they came across a familiar tree. He stopped and sat beneath it, pulling her down with him. They leaned against the tree, quietly flirting and laughing. Each tentative touch, each fleeting smile felt right. It felt familiar. But each kiss felt like a jolt of electricity, bringing every nerve alive. Danny couldn't help but sigh every time their lips met. It was so perfect, so amazing...he just couldn't believe he had held out on being in a relationship with her. He'd had no idea what he was missing out on.

"I can't believe we waited this long," He admitted, running his fingers through her hair absently. Her head was resting on his chest, her ear pressed over his heart.

"I know," She murmured. "I had no idea how...amazing this would be. I figured we'd be ruining our friendship if we tried to take it this far..."

"Me too!" Danny exclaimed. He traced her ear with his fingertips, lightly brushing them against the petals of the rose that was still resting there. "I have to be honest...I was really nervous before I came and got you."

"I was too," Sam giggled. "But as soon as I saw you, I was fine."

"Same," He laughed. It was so right. He just couldn't get over it.

"You smell good," She muttered, breathing in deeply. "Whatever you're wearing, you should wear it more often. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled. He planted a soft kiss on the crown of her head, grinning when he felt her sigh.

"So what's next? I don't really want to move..." She asked, her fingers gripping his shirt.

"How about a hot air balloon ride?" Danny asked slyly.

"Are you serious?"

"Nope. But you totally believed me for a minute!"


	13. That's How You Know

Rated: K+  
>[I think for language...I don't know, I don't remember...): ]<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's How You Know<em>**

Amy Adams

From the soundtrack to the musical, _Enchanted_

* * *

><p><strong>That's How You Know<strong>

**September 5, 2011**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, but how am I supposed to <em>know<em> Kwan loves me?"

"Well does he buy you flowers?"

"No..."

"If he loved you, he'd buy you flowers!"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Star and Paulina had been having this conversation for the last half hour. I hadn't learned anything. That's what I get for sitting right behind them in Physics. I had thought, you know, my gothic presence would annoy them. When they get annoyed, I'm entertained.

Worst mistake _ever_.

So far, Paulina had come up with about twenty stupid things Kwan should do to prove that he loved Star. Seriously. How does wearing _pink_ (Star's favorite color and the color that I'm pretty sure Satan himself came up with) prove that he loves her?

_STUPID_.

I had a headache.

Luckily, it was the last class of the day.

The bell rang, drowning out Paulina's nasally voice._ "Finally,"_ I muttered, shoving my books into my bag and sprinting out the door. Physics was the only class I had without Danny or Tucker. I had at least one of them in all of my other classes, three with both of them.

I grinned when I spotted Tucker leaning against my locker from down the hall. He was absorbed in his PDA, completely unaware of the masses of people shoving past him. Well, maybe he wasn't as unaware as I thought.

"Hey Sam," He grunted without looking up. I blinked.

"How do you always know I'm coming before I'm even here?" I huffed.

"I can just sense you." He grinned cheekily, shoving his PDA in his pocket just as Danny came up behind him.

"You can sense Sam?" Danny chortled. Tucker shrieked and jumped a foot in the air, clutching his chest.

"Yes, but apparently he can't sense you," I laughed, watching Tucker gasp for air. Suddenly, my head throbbed painfully, right over my right eye. "Ow..." I groaned, massaging the spot with my fingers.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked instantly.

"Oh, nothing. Headache," I tried to smile, but the pain was building. God, how I _hate_ Paulina and her stupid little voice.

"Massive headache. Dude, you look like you're about to pass out!" Tucker said. Danny stepped around Tucker, his body tensed and ready to catch me if I did fall.

"I'm fine! I just spent most of last period listening to Paulina and Star go _on_ and _on_..." I rolled my eyes and winced.

"Oh man. What were they on about _this_ time?" Tucker asked.

"Things that Kwan should do to prove to Star that he loves her." I huffed sarcastically.

I noticed both of the boys freeze when I said this. As I turned, they quickly looked away from each other. They had been exchanging a look. They knew something I didn't.

"Like what?" Tucker asked quickly before I could alert them to my suspicions. I glared for a moment at both of them, before narrowing my eyes at Tucker.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do. Tell me." He had pulled out his PDA again. Strange.

"O...kay," I said slowly, glancing at Danny. He was watching me closely, his blue eyes alight with cautious curiocity. I felt my stomach flip for a second. He was so cute. "Well...let's see...oh, okay. He should leave her a note telling her he's thinking about her. Um...send her yellow flowers on a rainy day. Take her dancing, holding her close while they dance. Uh...oh, dedicate a song to her, change the words to the song to fit her. Wear her favorite color. And...there was one other...oh yeah, take her out on a private picnic by a campfire."

"Is that all?" Tucker asked. His eyes were on his PDA; I wondered if he had even been paying attention.

"Uh, yeah. That was pretty much everything they said."

"Cool. Well hey, sorry to bolt on you, but Danny and I have to go to driver's ed. We'll be over first thing in the morning for that new DOOMED game, okay?" Tucker was already half way down the hallway, dragging Danny along behind him by the wrist. They were already out of sight before I had even raised a hand in farewell.

"Weird..." I muttered. My head pounded painfully. I winced and turned in the opposite direction, thinking of nothing but an asprin and my warm, comfortable bed...

* * *

><p>"You really think this is gonna work?"<p>

"Absolutely."

"She sounded so dead-set against it yesterday..."

"Because it was Paulina and Star. If Paulina and Star said that animals were too cute and fluffy to eat, Sam would eat them in a heartbeat. Trust me, dude, this will work."

I groaned. I was dreaming about Tucker and Danny. How strange. I usually only dreamed about Danny.

Woah, did I just say that outloud?

...anyways.

I rolled to my side and opened my eyes. Their voices had sounded close, like they had been standing right next to my bed. Of course, my room was empty. I groaned again. My body was stiff and sore - I had slept heavily last night. Those painkillers really knocked me out. I sat up slowly, trying not to disturb my aching muscles too much. I could feel my hair sticking out in all directions. I glanced at the analogue clock on my phone. 9:37.

_"Shit!"_ I hissed. I leapt out of bed, pausing to wince at the soreness that shot through my body. I ran to my bathroom and showered quickly. The heat and steam effectively loosened my muscles, but did not calm my anxiety. I was late for school.

I bolted from my bathroom and quickly changed into my usual outfit. I didn't have enough time to fix my hair. As I was running out my bedroom door, I reeled backwards to grab my phone. I checked the time to see just how late I was. 9:53. Saturday.

Wait...Saturday?

"Oh my _God_." I moaned. I dropped onto my bed, tossing my phone down next to me. I was such an idiot. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I considered going back to sleep. But I was already showered...what's the point of being showered and not going out to do something?

I considered calling Danny and Tucker. I flipped my phone open and noticed a small sticky note stuck to the screen of my phone. Danny's handwriting was scrawled across it. I felt my heard stop.

_Check your mirror._

I glanced up at my mirror. A folded white paper was jammed into the crack between the glass and the frame of the mirror. I hesitantly stood and slipped the note out. My hands were shaking when I opened it.

_Hey Sam,_

_I just thought I'd let you know that I'm thinking about you. Actually, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. And I've got something really special I want to give you, if you want it._

_I would have picked flowers for you, but I have a feeling you wouldn't want me to hurt any living thing._

_So go outside to your grandmother's garden._

_Love,_

_Danny_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. So that's what Tucker had been doing...he had been paying attention, after all. He was writing everything I said in his PDA!

"What a_ turd!"_ I shouted. I couldn't help but grin when I read 'love'. I felt my cheeks flush scarlet. I rolled my eyes and started out of the room, carefully tucking Danny's note into my pocket.

It was raining outside. I groaned. It's not that I don't like the rain, but I had a feeling it would be getting on my nerves today. I grabbed a rain jacket and pulled it on.

I honestly could not believe my eyes when I got outside. He'd planted hundreds of sunflowers arond the edges of my grandmother's garden. My grandmother had parked her wheelchair in front of the garden, admiring the flowers from beneath her umbrella.

"Such pretty flowers!" She sighed when I came closer. I nodded in agreement. I was speechless. "There was a note," She said offhandedly, handing me a folded white paper similar to the one in my pocket.

I had to check myself to make sure I didn't sprint like an idiot into my house. I stopped in the entry way, too excited to go all the way up to my room.

_Sammy,_

_You tutor me in the subjects I'm bad at in school. You always make me better. So I was wondering...you know, I'm an awful dancer...do you think you could help me out with that?_

_Love,_

_Danny_

I couldn't even bring myself to be annoyed at the fact that he called me Sammy. Actually, I kind of liked that he called me that. I had to take several deep breaths to stop myself from squealing with excitement before I reached for my phone.

Before my hand had even gotten in my pocket, there was a light knock on my front door. I jumped. Carefully, I turned the knob and opened the door.

He was wearing black jeans and a purple shirt. My favorite colors. He was smiling at me hopefully, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi," Danny murmured.

"Hi," I whispered. I nibbled my lip.

"Listen, um...if...if you don't...you know..."

"I do," I said quickly. He gazed at me hopefully, before smiling brilliantly and nodding.

"So, um, we should...we should go," He said, rocking back and forth on his feet nervously.

"Well, hey, let me go change really quick. I'll just be a minute," I promised. He nodded and walked in, shaking water droplets out of his shaggy black hair. I raced up the stairs as he flopped onto one of the couches downstairs.

I didn't want to go too over the top. But I wanted to look good. I grabbed a purple dress from the depths of my closet. I stripped out of my clothes and pulled the dress on. It fit like a glove; the hem stopped half-way down my thighs, the neck dipped low across my chest. I pulled on my black faux leather jacket and glanced in the mirror. My hair was a hopeless mess, so I left it. It fell down to about my shoulders in messy waves. I dabbed a bit of makeup on, but gave up rather quickly. My hands were shaking too badly to actually make myself look decent.

I practically tripped down the stairs in my haste to get back to Danny. He looked up when I landed on the bottom step. The look on his face made my heart beat way too fast.

"You look...amazing," He murmured. He stood and walked toward me slowly. I couldn't help but grin shyly at him when he stopped short and continued staring at me.

"You look really good too," I said shyly. He blinked and shook his head, his face going as red as a tomato.

"Thanks," He grinned. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure," I smiled back. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," He said cryptically, taking my hand and leading me out of the house. It had stopped raining, but it was still overcast. We headed toward the park, our hands still intertwined. "So you got my notes?"

"Notes? Oh, you mean, these?" I pulled his two notes out of the pocket of my jacket, grinning cheekily up at him. "Yeah, I got 'em."

"Good," He laughed. We were in the park by then, ducking through the branches of the trees. We weren't walking on any particular path; in fact, I had never been to that part of the park before. I gazed around, trying to see if I recognized anything. Of course, I didn't. I nearly ran into Danny when he stopped walking. "We're here," He murmured.

A picnic. A small firepit, a fire already blazing. A boombox, quiet music drifting from the speakers. He'd really done it all. Or...

"Tucker?" I asked quietly, my eyes on the set up.

"Of course," Danny shrugged. We both grinned.

"I'll have to thank him later," I smiled, dropping Danny's hand to approach the picnic blanket. I stripped my jacket off and carefully laid it on the blanket. I felt Danny's hand touch the small of my back as I straightened up.

"May I have this dance?" He asked quietly. I heard _The Only Exception_ by Paramore on the radio. I nodded and allowed him to place his hands on my waist as mine snaked around his neck. We danced slowly, staring at each other as Hayley crooned the first words.

_"You are the only exception,"_ Danny whispered as the chorus started. I nearly swooned at the look in his eyes. We kept dancing. _"And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness...'cause none of it was ever worth the risk...but you are the only exception,"_ He pulled me against his chest. _"I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream..."_

I pulled away from him as the chorus started again. He was staring at me, his lips parted, his eyes full of longing. So I kissed him. And he kissed me back. We stood like that, our arms around each other, our lips moving against each other's, until we nearly suffocated. _"And I'm on my way to believin',"_ I whispered as our foreheads rested against each other's.

"I love you, Sam," Danny murmured. I shivered at the huskiness of his voice.

"I love you, too," I whispered. "And...I was wrong. Turns out, doing all the stupid stuff Paulina said is a great way of telling someone you love them. Paulina was right about something, go figure,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Minor edit to mispelled word (September 6, 2011)


	14. I'm A Believer

Rated: K

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm A Believer<em>**

Smash Mouth

From the album _All Star Smash Hits_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm A Believer<strong>

**September 6, 2011**

* * *

><p>You know, I never really believed in finding love at a young age.<p>

In fact, to be honest, I wasn't really much of a believer in love to begin wtih. I really only thought it existed in fairytales, or that it was meant for other people. Not for me.

And then, there was Valerie. Oh, man. After her, I believed in love. I believed love was out to get me. After Valerie, there were a few other girls here and there, but it always ended in disappointment. Not that it ever got any further than it did with Valerie.

But suddenly, all of that changed. In the blink of an eye. I remember that moment.

It was during a ghost fight. It wasn't anything major, just the Box Ghost and Klemper. They had teamed up though, and I was having a hard time controlling them. It was like, everytime I almost had the Box Ghost, Klemper would come up from behind and grab me, while the Box Ghost pelted me with...well, boxes. I was getting frustrated.

"Get..._off_...me!" I grunted, twisting and writhing in Klemper's arms. He merely bellowed his request to be my "fwiend" in response.

"Fear my awesome and mighty powers, you weak non-box believer!" Box Ghost shouted, sending a flurry of boxes smacking across my face.

"Hey!" A voice screamed from below us. All three of us froze in mid-air, the boxes tumbling to the ground. It was Sam standing there, glaring up at us (well, I hope not me, just the other two). "Fear this!"

She whipped out a Fenton Bazooka and blasted the Box Ghost right out of the air. Klemper yelped in fear - I took that opportunity to elbow him hard in the gut and slip out of his grasp. But before I could even turn around to slam him with a punch, Sam had already blasted him with the Bazooka. I stared in amazement as she sucked both of them into the Fenton Thermos.

"You alright?" She asked as I landed beside her. I nodded silently. "Sorry, you probably had it under control, I just heard all the commotion and came to investigate."

It was like I had never seen her before. My heart was beating way too fast, the palms of my hands were way too sweaty, and my mouth was way too dry. Just at a single look at her face.

I knew I had feelings for Sam. Feelings that were...a little more than friendly. But I pushed those aside after all of my failed attempts at love - there was no way I would destroy my friendship with her over something so stupid as hormonal attraction. I couldn't lose her over some stupid passing crush, not when there were other forces out there bound and determined to kill not only me, but her and Tucker too for helping me. But now...seeing her take those ghosts down, seeing her care about me enough to run out in the middle of the night to help...

"I'm a believer," I mumbled in shock. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. I couldn't help myself anymore. Those soft lips, those warm, inviting eyes...I just had to kiss her. I had to know what she felt like, what she tasted like.

I still get like that, every time I see her face. I just can't help but smile when I see her. I swear, I couldn't leave her if I tried. Since we started dating, we've pretty much been attached at the hip. I spend every night in her room.

But not in that creepy _Twilight_ Edward Cullen kind of way.

One of the greatest things about dating Sam is that...well, the more I love her, the more she loves me back. It was always the opposite with Valerie. I went so far as to try to give that girl a class ring, and she goes and breaks up with me.

Sam wears my class ring everywhere. She never takes it off. She wears my jackets, too.

It lets everyone know that she's mine.

I had to explain to her what I had meant that night, about being a believer. She laughed when I told her, rolling her eyes and saying, "Glad I can help,"

"There's not a freakin' trace of doubt in my mind. I love you."

"Goths aren't supposed to smile this much! Stop being so cute! It's disgusting!"


	15. Dog Days Are Over

Rated: K

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dog Days Are Over<strong>_

Florence and the Machine

From the album _Lungs_

* * *

><p><strong>Dog Days Are Over<strong>

**September 9, 2011**

* * *

><p>Sam Manson was not the kind of girl that reacted to trivial situations. She often found herself either ducking low to avoid being noticed when such instances occurred, or else, turning on her heel and leaving the situation all together. She saved her emotions and reactions for more important things: namely, ghost fighting with her best friends.<p>

Now, of course, Sam was not always so passive. Her strong convictions and beliefs demanded that she remain firm in the face of adversity. There were times that she would be taunted into reacting, mostly from that little witch Paulina. There was the time her grandmother had her stroke; Sam had been devestated, absolutely manic with worry, until Danny had called and calmed her down. And then there were the occassional...ah...blushy moments, as Tucker so fondly termed them, that she would share with Danny. She couldn't help but look away when he smiled at her, or to kick her feet aimlessly when he complimented her.

This being said, Sam never imagined herself going ga-ga over any boy. No matter what. She knew that she could handle herself with class and poise; she was a Manson, after all. This was just proven to her when she quietly turned down every boy who asked her on a date. No boy had ever had the upper hand on her, even Josh Burkison, the captain of the wrestling team, who had cornered her in an alley after following her for several blocks. Sam had escaped that potentially dangerous situation without so much as a scratch, and managed to keep it completely hidden from Danny and Tucker.

Well...if she was honest with herself, she actually had been on the way to Danny's house to tell him about it when a rather large ghost attack distracted her. She never saw it fit to bring that particular topic up in conversation after such a narrow victory.

Sam was a calm, cool, collected, level-headed young woman. She feared no one and nothing. She was strong, independent, and she laughed in the face of danger and possible death. She always insisted she was a cat person; she had the heart of a lioness.

Until the day Danny Fenton told her he loved her.

She practically turned into a kitten right then and there. Seeing his azure eyes so full of apprehension, longing, hope, love...she felt as if she was melting right there in front of him. She couldn't speak, she couldn't even breathe. All she knew was that she wanted to be his and only, ever his.

And his she was. From that moment on, it became a well-known fact that Sam Manson belonged to Danny Fenton, and that Danny Fenton belonged to Sam Manson. Not to say that they were so possessive of each other that they couldn't be seperated for more than a few hours; they each definitely still had their own way of doing things. It was a mere extension of their friendship, open and more willing to explore the possibilities. But, yes, Danny was very protective to the point of being a bit over-bearing at times; call it a hero complex, if you will. This was proven to Sam the day Danny beat the ever living crap out of Josh Burkison after Sam accidently let that particular story slip.

But, still, her heart had swelled to see him so concerned for her safety.

That was the moment Sam realized that there was absolutely no turning back for her and Danny. They had taken the step toward a serious relationship, and it was either sink or swim from that point on.

Reading over her wedding vows to Danny, Sam assumed it was swim.

_I used to think that I was good with emotions. I thought that I could handle pretty much everything that life threw at me, I could take it all in stride. I figured that being exposed to so many ghost attacks at a young age [insert knowing grin at Danny and Tucker] because of um...the town we live in, I could absorb any shock life offered._

_But the day you told me you loved me, happiness hit me like a train off its' tracks. It came hurtling toward me like a bullet. I knew there was no sense to running from it, like most goths would have. No, I stood firm, and I let it hit. That happiness swept me up and carried me down a path I never imagined I would take, especially with you. Danny, I love you. But, I've said it once, I'll say it again: I still have my own way of doing things._

_A lot of people talk about their heroes being someone they look up to, or someone they want to be like. You're my hero, Danny, because you protect me...to the point of being obnoxious about it. And I mean that in the nicest way._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that while I've always thought of myself as independent, I've also always thought of myself as yours, and you as mine. I'm just glad we're finally making it official._

_Oh, and, just so you know, your dog days are over. You are officially a cat person from here out. Unless you find a dog that acts a lot like a cat._


	16. I'm With You

Rated: T  
>For...bad things. I don't know. It just is. :P<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm With You<em>**

Avril Lavigne

From the album _Let Go_

* * *

><p>Note: <em>thoughtsflashbacks, _words, "dialogue", **computer messages**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm With You<strong>

**August 12, 2011**

* * *

><p>It was the biggest storm Amity Park had ever seen. Well, the biggest natural storm. Trees were bent double beneath the force of the wind, buildings creaked pititully as the rain and hail pelted against the walls. Humans and ghosts alike were indoors, for they knew that anyone who was out in that mess had a death wish. It was truly turning out to be the storm of the century.<p>

Danny Fenton was in his room, settled in his desk before his laptop with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He was chatting with Tucker; their conversation had turned to their goth best friend.

**techboy123: can u believe how annoying shes been lately? i swear, if i hear 1 more thing about how shallow paulina is, im gonna punch her. ill hit a girl. i aint afraid.**

**ghostkid88: ikr? and then shes been freaking out b/c the biology lab is bringing back dissecting frogs again. she talked my ear off for an hour earlier about indecent treatment of living animals. i dont know which was worse...lancers lecture or sams rant!**

**techboy123: she asked me to go to the nasty burger with her after school...i told her i was busy. no way i wanted to sit through another rant about the mistreatment of animals or 'how would u feel if they were eating u?' sometimes it doesnt surprise me she doesnt have any friends besides us.**

**nightcrawler has joined the conversation.**

**ghostkid88: EXACTLY! sometimes i just want to grab her by the shoulders and say 'sam, ur never gonna make any friends if u keep acting like a freak. seriously.' and other times im just embarrassed to be seen with her.**

**techboy123: uh, danny...**

**ghostkid88: no, for real! sometimes i just pretend like i have no idea who she is. ive been avoiding her all week. she can humiliate herself and us really well.**

**nightcrawler: I'll make sure to refrain from humiliating you two in the future. Thanks for letting me know, best friends.**

**nightcrawler has left the conversation.**

**ghostkid88: crap.**

**techboy123: ditto.**

Danny felt his heart drop. He hadn't really meant it...he was just blowing some steam off, he loved Sam dearly...perhaps a bit too much...

_You did it again, Fenton,_ he thought angrily to himself as he signed off of AIM. _You royally screwed up._

He stood and rushed to his window. The storm was still raging outside; there was no way he would be able to fly to Sam's. His apology would have to wait until the storm died down.

"Danny! Get down here, now!" Maddie screamed up the stairs. Danny raced down the stairs, taking two at a time.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt?" He asked stupidly, seeing his entire family gathered in the living room. Jazz looked terrified; she was clutching her blanket around her shoulders, her eyes shining with tears.

"No one's hurt...yet." Maddie said, ushering the family to the kitchen and down the stairs to the basement. "There's a tornado coming, we need to get underground."

"T-tornado?" Danny stuttered.

"Relax, Danny." Jack said, patting his son on the shoulder. He was uncharacteristically serious. "Once we're downstairs, we'll be safe. I can make some toast to eat while we wait the storm out!"

Danny grimaced, his stomach twisting anxiously. He thought of Sam, who was probably pacing around in her room. He hoped she would be safe.

The tornado lasted about five minutes. Jazz clutched Danny's arm so hard he lost feeling in his fingers; the distant sound of breaking glass rang in their ears.

When Maddie decided it was safe for them to exit the basement, Danny raced up the stairs. Their living room was a wreck; the front window was completely busted out, giving way to a large tree branch, which had crashed into the back of the couch. Papers were strewn all over the floor, mixing with the broken glass from the window, but otherwise, the room appeared to be unharmed. The rest of the house was in similar shape, with the exception of Jazz's room, which had somehow been untouched. Even the window was intact.

"I'm going over to Sam's house!" Danny shouted, seizing a jacket and shrugging it on.

It was still drizzling when he got outside. It looked like his block had been seized by some giant and shaken up; cars were overturned in the streets, powerlines snaked across the asphalt, and tree branches seemed to cling to everything. Danny had to give up trying to run through it all; instead, he flashed to Phantom and soared over the mess.

He touched down just in front of the Manson's mansion. The lights were out, so Danny assumed the power had gone out here, too. He flashed to Fenton and knocked on the door, hoping to see Sam's face in the crack when the door opened.

But instead, he saw Mrs. Manson. She looked terrified. "Daniel?" She whispered.

"Uh...hi Mrs. Manson. Is Sam home? I -"

"No! She ran out just before the tornado hit! We don't know where she is!"

"Wait, you're telling me she was outside when the tornado hit? She's out there right now?" Danny shouted. His chest was very tight, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

He felt as if he was watching Mrs. Manson from the end of a very long tunnel. She was pale as a ghost, crying hysterically, swinging her arms wildly over her head. "I'm going to look for her," Danny said numbly. He spun on his heels and raced away from the Mansons, unsure about whether or not Mrs. Manson was still talking to him. Once he was positive she could not see him anymore, he flashed to Phantom and kicked off. He flew up high over the city, scanning the streets for signs of movement. People were outside here and there, clearing debris from the walkways to their houses or yanking belongings out of the wreckage. But Sam was no where to be seen.

"SAM!" Danny shouted desperately. He was not sure if he was actually expecting her to answer back, but when silence greeted him, he felt extremely disappointed. Disappointed and worried.

_If I got Sam killed...I'll never forgive myself...oh God, please...please let her be okay..._

And then, he spotted her. She was standing on a bridge in the park, staring down at the rushing waters of the swollen river below. She was soaking wet, her clothes drenched and clinging to her body. Her hair was plastered to the sides of her face. She had several cuts and scratches on the skin of her arms, a particularly deep gash across her forehead. She did not appear to hear Danny as he approached.

"Isn't anyone trying to find me?" She whispered to herself. Danny was behind her, approaching her silently, watching her wipe the small streams of blood that were trickling down her face on the back of her shaking hands. "Won't somebody come take me home?" Her words stung, stabbing him in the heart. "Does anyone care that I nearly got killed? Of course they don't. Danny was right. I have no friends. I might as well be -"

"If you even think about jumping off this bridge, I'll be forced to hurt you." Danny growled. She had been leaning over the edge, staring down at the rushing waters. She jumped and whirled around, her bloodshot eyes wide in surprise. But as soon as they landed on Danny, they narrowed into slits.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. "I thought you were embarrassed to be seen with me."

Danny winced. "Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I swear, I was just..."

"Just what? Just messing around? You were saying awful things about me, just to entertain yourself and Tucker? Is that all I'm good for to you two? Am I just a joke?"

"N-no, that's not what I -"

"Save it, Danny! People don't just say things. They don't. We were supposed to be best friends."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Sam! I said it without thinking, I was trying to blow steam off, I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you, I swear! Please Sam, trust me. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. I don't think you're a freak. I think I'm the biggest jerk on the face of the planet to have said those things about you. Please, I'm begging you, forgive me..." Danny sank to his knees, giving Sam his best puppy-dog pout.

"I don't know who you are." She spat. "You look and sound like my best friend, but you're not him. I think you killed him, because I haven't seen him in weeks. So I'm joining him." Before Danny could register what was happening, Sam had taken a huge step backwards - right off the edge of the bridge.

"SAM!" Danny screamed. He heard a splash; he peered over the edge of the bridge in time to see huge ripples disturbing the flow of the water. Sam could not swim. Without thinking, Danny leapt from the edge and plummeted into the water. The current of the river swept him away quickly, dragging him along the rocky bottom of the river. He struggled to maintain an upright position, desperately looking around for Sam.

He spotted her kicking wildly against the side of the river bed, attempting to keep her head above the water. Danny shot toward her, catching her around her waist. He shot out of the water, holding her against him as she coughed and sputtered. He flew a few feet away from the edge of the river, gently setting Sam down on her back. They both sat in silence for a moment, gasping for air.

"Don't _do_ that!" Danny gasped, flashing to Fenton and wiping water out of his eyes. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I don't care," Sam mumbled. Danny realized with a pang that she was crying. "I don't care what I did to you. You killed me, Danny. I don't care."

Danny seized her around her waist and brought his lips crashing down on hers. He kissed her with as much force as he dared, willing her to understand how sorry he was and how much he needed her through the kiss. He pushed her back so that she was lying on her back. He raked his hands down her sides, pulling her closer to him. The rain trickled down the sides of his face and slid between their lips, which were moving quickly against each other. He pulled away, breathing heavily. She was staring up at him, her lips swollen and red from their kiss.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, I never want to hurt you again. Please, please, please, Sam. Please forgive me. I know I'll never forgive myself for driving you to do this, but...it hurts much worse if you won't forgive me. Please know how sorry I am. How much I love you. Because I love you so much, Sam."

"I'm...I'm with you," She whispered. "Take me away from here. Take me somewhere new. I'm leaving this all behind. I'm ready for something new."

Danny took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet. "We're headed somewhere new..." He whispered, pressing his cold lips on her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's out of order, but this has been sitting in my uploaded folder for weeks now. I need to make space for all the stories I'm gonna be working on come winter break...but I promise I'll fix the order later on. Hehe.**

**I HAVE A TWITTER. A_shadeof_Gray FOLLOW ME. I TWEET THE RANDOM ADVENTURES ME AND MY BFFLS HAVE. EXTREME ENTERTAINMENT, I PROMISE. FOLLOW ME FOLLOW ME FOLLOW ME FOLLOW ME FOLLOW ME FOLLOW ME.**


	17. Breakeven

Rated: K+

For slight language

* * *

><p><strong>Breakeven (Falling to Pieces)<strong>

The Script

From the album _The Script_

* * *

><p><strong>Breakeven<strong>

**August 6, 2012**

* * *

><p><em>It had to be done<em>, Danny thought miserably. _It was for her own good. She deserves better than what I have to offer her_.

He had been sitting in his room for hours, alternating between rubbing his face in his hands and staring dejectedly at the wall opposite him. He had only broken up with Sam three days before, and she already appeared to be completely over it. He had spotted her at the Nasty Burger with Elliot, apparently on a date. She glanced out the window, making direct eye contact with Danny. She smiled at him.

And his heart shattered.

He had flown home, thrown himself onto his bed, and stayed there. He ignored his parents asking him to come downstairs for dinner, Tucker's texts, and Jazz's calls. He really just wanted to be alone.

No, that was a lie. Really, he wanted to be with Sam. But he knew that would never happen.

Inwardly, he scoffed at himself for falling to pieces over her. She obviously did not have as much invested in their relationship as he did; otherwise, she would be falling apart as well. He had only broken up with her because he was terrified of what Skulker was threatening to do to her; he could not risk losing her. Sam had simply stared at him as he tearfully explained why he could no longer be in a relationship with her. She returned his hug numbly, and hadn't looked up when he left her room. He had thought, at the time, that maybe she was a little hurt over the whole thing. But he was obviously wrong.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. How could she show so little emotion over the end of their year-long relationship? Danny stood from his bed, suddenly bursting with fury. _I need to see her_, he thought. Leaving his phone on his bed, he transformed to Phantom and drifted out the window. He flew silently toward the Manson's, preparing himself for an all-out brawl with Sam.

He was pleased to find that Mr. and Mrs. Manson's cars were both absent from their usual parking spaces, and he knew Sam's grandmother was still in Florida visiting friends. Which meant that Sam was alone. That would make it a bit easier; he wouldn't have to worry about shouting at her. Which he was fully geared up for.

He cautiously poked his head through the window, spotting Sam at her desk with her back turned to the window he was peering through. She was on her laptop browsing Facebook.

Danny phazed completely through and Sam turned, shivering slightly. Danny could feel his eyes blazing. Sam's eyes widened.

"I just have one question for you." He said angrily, his feet hovering a few inches above her floor. "I know I broke up with you so I probably don't have the right to be asking this but dammit, I'm asking. Why Elliot? I mean, don't get me wrong, it would _seriously_ bother me if you started dating any other guy, but Elliot? _Seriously_? I treated you _so_ much better than him, why would you go and start dating him?" Her face was pale, her mouth open in a small 'o' shape. She appeared to be in shock, which infuriated Danny even more. "Furthermore, we dated for a year! _A year_! How can you _possibly_ already be over this in less than three days? Did you even care about me at all? Do you even _have_ a heart?"

She blinked, and Danny registered that her eyes were shining with tears. "Why are you yelling at me?" She asked in a voice just barely louder than a whisper as a few stray tears streaked down her face. Immediately, Danny's anger evaporated; he flashed to Fenton and hit the floor with a dull thud as Sam began to cry in earnest.

"No, no, don't cry, I'm sorry..." He murmured, dropping to his knees beside her. Her face was turned down to her lap as her shoulders shook slightly with sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"I wasn't on a date with Elliot," She mumbled, wiping her face on the back of one hand. "I just needed to talk to someone and I knew I couldn't talk to you or Tucker..." She sucked in a single shaking breath before meeting Danny's gaze. "I've been completely miserable since you broke up with me, and I just...I needed to talk to someone...and Elliot was just there, he was being so..._nice_...I don't know, I've been vulnerable and I just went along with it...and then you were there outside the window and I thought that maybe you'd come in and tell Elliot to leave me alone but you just walked away and...and..." She was crying so hard she could not form words. Danny leaned forward and hugged her, burying his face in her hair. He felt her leaning into him, her hands scrabbling against his chest, setting his heart to a dizzingly fast pace.

"I cared about you so much," She moaned into his shoulder. "I cried for hours after you left that night. I didn't want you to see me...but oh God, I cared about you so much...I loved you..."

Danny clenched his jaw, holding Sam's head against his shoulder with his hand. "I only broke up with you because I wanted to keep you safe..." He muttered. "I didn't want you to get hurt...I loved you too..." He leaned back, tilting Sam's head up so he could hold her gaze. "I still do love you. I...I messed up. I never meant for you to get hurt because of this, I thought I was doing what was best for you..." Sam bit her lips and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If you'll give me the chance, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Sam, I love you." He pressed his lips against hers. Tears were still falling down her face; he could feel them against his cheeks. He pulled away to breathe, but kept his eyes closed and his forehead resting on hers. She was breathing shakily, her breath washing over his face.

"I love you, too," She whispered thickly. "Of course I'll give you another chance,"

Danny silenced her with another kiss.


	18. I'm Yours

Rated: K

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm Yours<strong>_

Jason Mraz

From the album _We Sing. We Dance. We Steal Things._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is a sort of continuation of **The Great Escape**, AKA **Chapter 11.** You don't need to read it to understand it, but it helps. FYI.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Yours<strong>

**August 17, 2012**

* * *

><p>Danny woke with a start to a painful cramp in his neck. He winced and massaged his spasming muscles with his fingers. Pale, sickly sunlight was slipping through the partially open shades of the beach house he was in.<p>

He opened his eyes and glanced around. The room looked much the same as it had the night before, with the exception of Tucker, who had been sprawled across the floor inches from the television the night before, and was probably asleep upstairs now. Danny inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of the beach in the morning.

Something heavy shifted in his lap. He looked down and realized with a jolt that Sam was using his right thigh as a pillow. Her hair was plastered across her face and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed. Danny smiled. She was so cute when she slept.

_Stop. Inappropriate_, he thought as he tilted his head back against the cushions of the couch. He stared at the pale blue paint on the ceiling. _She's your best friend. Nothing more._

Distantly, he heard the ocean lazily changing tides. He lifted his head and glanced back at Sam, torn between his desire to stand and walk the beach and the warm fuzzy feeling he had watching her sleep. He shook himself. _That is so_ Twilight_ creepy_.

Something shiny caught his eye on the coffee table just inches away from his feet. He stared at the object without seeing for a moment, before he was suddenly jolted wide awake from that warm-and-fuzzy feeling. He was staring at two plastic hearts.

"Holy crap!" He whispered. He forgot, while he slept, about what happened on the beach the night before. He'd thought of a brilliant plan to discover who Sam liked by suggesting their trio each get a heart and write the name of the person they liked at the time, burying it, and coming back in twenty or thirty years to dig it up and laugh at their younger selves. Of course, he had no intention of leaving Sam's heart buried, but when he'd gone out to dig it up, Sam had followed him. It was there, crouching in the sand and clutching each other's hearts, that they finally realized that the feelings they had for each other were returned.

And after digging Tucker's heart up and beating him within an inch of his life for the name in his heart, the trio plopped down to watch a movie. Sam fell asleep with her head in Danny's lap, and Danny fell asleep with his head lolling back on the couch. He grimaced as he thought of the compromising pictures Tucker was probably able to capture after he slipped from consciousness, but he didn't particularly care. He looked back down at Sam and smiled, smoothing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I won't ever leave you," He promised. "I don't think I could leave you if I tried. I love you. I'm yours."

Sam sighed and snuggled closer to Danny, sliding one hand to his knee. "I love you too," She mumbled in her sleep.


	19. Freakin' Perfect

Rated: K

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freakin' Perfect<strong>_

P!nk

From the album _Greatest Hits...So Far!_

* * *

><p><strong>Freakin' Perfect<strong>

**August 23, 2012**

* * *

><p>It was one of those perfect days right at the transition between summer and fall, when the leaves changed colors and the air turned crisp. Cool enough to get away with long-sleeves, but warm enough not to need a jacket. The sky was an impossible blue; the kind of blue that makes you lose your breath just for a second if you looked hard enough. The sun was shining, sending rays of warmth to Earth below.<p>

The citizens of Amity Park were not ones to waste such gorgeous weather, especially not on a Saturday. Happy voices and the laughter of children wafted through open windows, which allowed wisps of steam rising from apple pies and chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven to slip through in return. The air was full of excitement and joy; after three months of searing heat and near 100% humidity, the fall weather was like a gift from the hands of God Himself.

Even the ghosts seemed to be enjoying the weather; Johnny 13 and Kitty were spotted cuddling in the park, Skulker and Ember held hands as they walked through the city's square. Even the Box Ghost seemed to be taking the day off, as he was seen happily stacking cardboard boxes into a fort with several children from the local elementary school. For once, the city was free of any reports of a ghost attack in progress.

Amity Park's resident halfa, while he much prefered spring, was not one to pass up the opportunity that came with the new cooler weather. He traipsed around town, allowing his two best friends to tow him to and fro, a lazy and easy smile on his face. Danny was in one of those moods again: the kind of mood that made him sit back and look at everything in his life. Overwhelming gratitude, as Jazz called it. Overthinking weirdo, as Tucker called it.

Tucker did not appreciate Danny's thankfulness, as it made Danny very quiet and thoughtful. Sam did not seem to mind, much. She spent those days having small arguments with Tucker, all for Danny's amusement. Though, on this particular day, it seemed Tucker was the one causing most of their strife.

"Nasty Burger, Nasty Burger, NASTY BURGER!" Tucker screamed as they walked down the street. Sam could not wipe the massive grin from her face, though her annoyance with Tucker was growing stronger and stronger by the second.

"We're on our way there!" She shouted, slapping the back of her hand against Tucker's abdomen. She laughed at the _whoosh!_ of air streaming out of Tucker's lungs on impact, and grinned even wider when Danny laughed as well. "You are such a two-year-old. It's not like they're gonna run out of meat."

"You don't know!" Tucker declared. They were passing the park at that point. Sam glanced past Tucker at the rolling hills blanketed in crunchy fallen leaves, and the swell of temptation drove her to steer Tucker toward the entrance. Over Tucker's complaining, she heard the scuffling of Danny's shoes on the sidewalk just behind her, and she smiled again.

"C'mon, don't you wanna play in the leaves like we did when we were kids?" Sam whined, spotting an impressively large pile of leaves off a distance to the right of the entrance. Tucker opened his mouth to disagree, before the pile came into his line of sight. He shut his mouth immediately and allowed Sam to direct him to the edge of the pile.

"I'm not jumping in." He said stiffly when she released his shoulders. She laughed and skirted around the pile to the opposite end, her eyes twinkling merrily. Danny was watching her, that same peaceful smile on his face, as he plopped down on the ground a few feet away.

"What, is the techno geek afraid of a lil' pile of leaves?" Sam taunted, hands on her hips.

Tucker huffed. "Why doesn't Danny have to play?" Tucker whined, pointing to his best friend.

"Danny Phantom does whatever he wants." Sam said, not glancing at Danny. She felt his eyes on her face, but she continued to smile at Tucker. "Quit changing the subject and jump in!"

Tucker eyed her a moment longer, before dropping his gaze to the pile. "Well..." He said, chewing on his lower lip. "Oh, fine!" He dug through his pockets and pulled out his cell phone, iPod, and PDA, thrusting them into Danny's waiting hands. "Hold these." He grumbled.

Sam's smile was blinding. "On three?" She asked, excitement causing her voice to be hushed.

"One..." Tucker said, bending his knees.

"Two..." Sam said, mirroring his movements.

"Three!" They shouted together. The air was full of flying leaves for a moment, so all Danny was able to see was a wall of brown, orange, and yellow. He could hear Sam's uncontrollable laughter, which drew a chuckle from his lips, and Tucker's panicked screams.

"I can't see!" He shouted. The leaves were beginning to settle, allowing Danny to catch a glimpse of Sam, who was doubled over in the middle of the pile, clutching her stomach for laughing so hard. Leaves were caught in her hair and tucked into the folds of her clothes, clinging to her body in a way that reminded Danny of the Sam he befriended in the second grade. Tucker was on his back, wiping his eyes behind his glasses furiously, spitting the leaf dust that had blown up on impact out of his mouth.

"Oh my God!" Sam choked out between laughs. She seemed to be having a hard time catching her breath, made all the more difficult when Tucker suddenly lunged forward and caught her around her waist. He tackled her into the leaves, laughing when she shrieked and attempted to roll away.

"It's not so funny now, _is_ it, Manson?" He demanded. Sam could not seem to answer; her laughter mixed with coughs as she inhaled the leaf dust strewn about the pile. Danny leaned forward, concern flashing in his eyes for an instant, before Sam rolled to her side and shoved Tucker off of her. She scrambled to her knees, still laughing, and pinned Tucker down. "No!" Tucker shouted, trying to manouver his legs around Sam's to give him the advantage.

After so many years of ghost fighting, Danny knew Sam was more than capable of keeping her hold on Tucker in this position. So, naturally, he was a bit surprised when Tucker was able to plant his knee in Sam's abdomen and force her up and off of him. She landed in the leaves and curled into the fetal position, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop, stop!" She gasped, holding her hands before her as Tucker moved to attack again. "I can't breathe!"

Tucker threw his head back and laughed, sending his beret fluttering to the ground behind him. "Bit off more than you can chew, Manson?"

"You win!" She chortled, sitting up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I give up!"

"So you have to buy Nasty Burger!" Tucker declared triumphantly, ramming his head back into his beret.

"Fine." She said, still smiling widely. She stood and offered her hand to Tucker, who took it willingly. They both turned to face Danny, Sam raising her eyebrows in question. "You coming?"

"Absolutely," Danny said, allowing them both to pull him to his feet. He let his hand linger in Sam's for a beat longer than necessary, before shoving both of his hands into the pockets of his jeans and following his friends out of the park.

"You should just cut all of it off." Tucker said matter-of-factly as they neared the resteraunt. He was attempting to help Sam pick the leaves from her hair as they walked. "How does it get so tangled?"

"I don't know, maybe there's some hair-tangling ghost that's out to get me," Sam grumbled through her smile. She chuckled again as the memory of Tucker leaping into the pile returned to her. "You looked like a five-year-old."

Tucker's expression darkened. "You looked like a mental institution escapee." He shot back. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "You can pick your own hair, now. I'm not helping you anymore."

Sam widened her eyes in mock surprise. "Oh, no! Whatever shall I do? The great Tucker refuses to help me!" She slapped him on the shoulder. "It's not like I don't have _other_ friends to help me."

"You only have two friends! And one of them is _me_!" Tucker said in exasperation.

Sam did not appear to be phased. "And the other one is right here." She smirked, falling back in step with Danny. She fixed an adoring stare on Danny's face, fluttering her eyelashes in a way strangely similar to Paulina. "Danny?" She asked, her voice dripping in false sweetness.

Danny could not contain his chuckle. "Yes, Sam?" He asked, deciding that playing along with her would be far better than going with Tucker.

"Will you help me pick the leaves out of my hair?" She asked, tilting her head to one side and poking her lower lip out in a very good imitation of his own puppy-dog pout.

Danny laughed. "Of course!" He said.

Sam turned to Tucker and stuck her tongue out. "Ha! I _do_ have good friends!" She shouted.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Well, of _course_ he's gonna say yes, he's in _love_ with you!"

Sam rolled her eyes in return. "Doesn't matter, still got help." She said, though Danny noticed a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Tucker's eyes darted back and forth between the two, before he shook his head and turned away. "I give up!" He declared, skipping toward the Nasty Burger.

Danny and Sam paused outside of the front doors, laughing at the amount of leaves caught in Sam's hair. "It's like a black hole!" She said as she yanked two leaves out from the hair at the base of her neck.

"You would think, since your hair is so short, that it wouldn't catch as many," Danny laughed, pulling yet another leaf from just above her left ear.

"It's 'cause it's so thick," Sam grumbled. "It wouldn't tangle as much if I didn't have such thick hair."

The way she said it was like a slur, like the way she spoke of Paulina. Danny frowned, his hands hovering beside her head.

"I like your hair the way it is." He said softly. Sam glanced at him, and finding his face to be suddenly serious, she flushed. "No, really! I do."

"Thanks," She mumbled, dropping her gaze to the sidewalk.

"No, seriously," Danny said, suddenly feeling convicted. He conjured the image of Sam rolling around in the leaves, tears streaming down her cheeks for laughing so hard, and tried to think of the words to describe the amount of joy he saw in her. "You're perfect."

Sam froze. She turned to him, allowing her hands to drop limply to her sides. "Danny," She said, laughter in her eyes. "I'm far from perfect."

"Okay, fine. You're perfect to me." He amended, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam blinked, looking as if she would very much like to argue, before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Alright, then," She said, stepping backwards toward the front door. "We'll go with that."

Danny followed her, smiling a little at the memory of her in the leaves. "You both are, you know," He informed her.

"We're both what?" Sam asked as they entered the resteraunt.

"Perfect," Danny shrugged as they stepped behind Tucker in line.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Tucker asked, turning and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.


End file.
